Lover's despair
by MadWorldZ
Summary: RikuxSora In MidEvil times, sora must face the fact that he is an orphan and must help his fellow orphanage from the dreadfull King, Prince Riku dosent know what his father was doing to the village he grew up in...until that is he met a certain burnet.
1. The Little red riding hood

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: I know, I know, a whole new story. You must be like 'damn it, stop it already, we get your point sora and riku are good with each other' but NO!! I will make sure my message is sent to the world domination, Bwahahahahah!……., any-who, just wanted to let everyone know if you can review for this story, I would love that! XDD

**Disclaimer**

I wish I owned my KH

Instead I will have to starve

For nothing in the world will ever be the same

If they made this into a yaoi game

It would be an awesome thing to do

If I could own each one of you

:cries:

I wish.

**Warning**

Yes this is a yaoi story, so if you No-Lik'e then NO-Read'e, thank thee.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_The little red riding hood_

The town of Italy was ruled under a king that showed no mercy to his people. All of which was left to rot in the forsaken hell hole. Fear was shot through the town as the king destroyed other kingdom's and everyone within the castle grounds with it, he took no prisoners as village after village was massacred from his pompous mind, their was no hope as the Kingdom of Italy was falling to peaces…until that is-

"Stop thief!!" The maiden cried, holding her son in one arm and the other stretched out to reach the mysterious man that stooped passed her and snatched her coin purse that was hanging from her shoulders. "Please stop him!" the red hooded person sprinted towards the bustling market.

Their in the middle of the busy crowded streets moved a fast burnet that ducked under each and every person that walked in his way. The market's were bustling with people as shoppers and farmers would scream at on-goers to buy their fresh product. The air was filled with spices and herbs that would tickle your taste buds, as the happy on goers would greet each other in a courteous way…well everyone except for the spiky hair burnet.

"Hey, excuse you!" An elderly man yelled as the boy pushed his way through the group of men. He held onto the bag with both hands, as if it was the most precious thing on earth, and ran as if the devils were hot on his heels. The nobles were going to be here soon if he stayed their any-longer.

Looking up, he saw a pole with Italy's flag waving proudly through the wind, and behind it was a bridge that will make his get-away a more faster path towards his destination. He pulled out his archer bow and steadied it as he ran closer to the pole. "Halt!"

"Halt, in the name of the king!" an voice full of authority boomed. He was not going to stop for anything at this point, pulling back the arrow the string made a protesting sound as he loosened his grip and the arrow shot with a whistle to wrap the rope around the pole in a split second. The burnet leaped up into the air, pulling the rope as he leaped causing him to fly towards the bridge over head. Landing gracefully on his feet, he smirked at the nobles that were cussing up a storm and was forced to run the long way.

"Sora!" the boy jumped a mile in his shoes, as he turned and readied his sword. He was greeted with a tall dark haired man that wore a leather shirt and pants that shaped itself around him. His slash across his face told tall tale's as his facial expression told others. "What the hell were you doing, you could of got caught by the nobles you dumb ass!" sora flinched at the tone he used, as Leon's eyes narrowed into slits.

"S-Sorry.." sora said with a nervous chuckle, putting a hand behind his spikes. Leon grew quiet as his glare followed towards the thing sora was holding. A red bag was dangling from his arm, with a crest symbol drawn in a curly cross. An eye brow was raised when he saw sora blush a scarlet red. "The Bell's are having trouble paying for their food…so I thought-"

"So you thought you would help," Leon finished, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of the boy's red hood and pulled him off the ground in order to get eye contact with the short burnet. "How many times do I have to say this, you cant save everyone sora."

Sora was irked for two reason's, one of which was that Leon was carrying him as if he was a little kid, and two was that he knew Leon was right. Sora tighten his grip around the satin red bag as Leon slowly put the boy down to the concrete floors. "I'm still not giving up!" sora said with intense determination.

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn a-"

"Halt!" Leon was interrupted as the silver metalled men ran up the flight of stairs. Both boys were readied with their swords and weapons, then almost dropping the items, swallowed a chuckle when the over weighed nobles tried to catch their breaths.

"H-Hey!" one of the men cried out, gasping in air as they looked onward "Stop….laughing….at us, Damn why do we have so much stairs?!"

"Umm, if it helps their was only three steps of stair's…" sora pointed out. Leon busted into a frenzy of laughter as both boys ran (or more like speed walking) from the guard's angry rampage. They were in no mood to be teased, especially when they were mocked by their weight.

"Okay, let's go home already, it's getting late." Leon said, sora nodded and they sprinted home, leaving the stunned and yet irritated nobles to catch their breaths once more. The two boy's turned the corner and into the darkness of the buildings shadows, to reveal the other side of the town that no one yet discovered.

The building's structure was grand and unique in a way, but very old fashion as the stables were built as Roman pillars. The other building's around the small town square was built in century gothic structure that held the most blanched look to it. Sora walked on, as the people around him trudged on with their work behind their backs, children crying for attention as both parents were forced to work double shift's in order to bring food to the kingdom. The upper classes look down on them as slaves, sora was disgusted by the way they were treated. weren't they human like them? What makes everyone else so special that they can laugh at their suffering.

When they walked on, sora saw a couple holding their two daughters as their faces looked tired and hungry. He ran up to them as Leon just sighed out loud. Grabbing the red bag full of gold, he took it out and presented it to the startled couple.

"Here ya go!" sora said with a big goofy smile. The woman had a tired smile as her bleached lips quivered from the hospitality, her husband just nodded and smiled with pure joy as the children jumped from their arms and tackling the stunned burnet to the ground.

"Sora," the woman spoke in a weak voice. "You are an angle…" a sigh escaped her lips as sora handed her the bag from the floor. He nodded happily and jumped off, as the girls giggled with glee and ran along the side walk holding their mothers hand.

"Thank you." The husband simply said, and patted the burnets head like a puppy. "If there is anything I could do, just call and I wont hesitate." with that he left into his house with a sympathy sigh and shut the door quietly behind him.

Even though sora gave all he could, their was only one thing missing from the village. Love. Sora looked up to the pure white castle with a glare as the sun reached behind the kingdom, casting a shadow amongst the village. Their will be justice, and the social classes will exist no longer… sora held onto his dignity, as the resistance will make one last stand to overpower the king.

_________________

"Riku, prince riku!" the silver haired boy yawned from his nap he was taking in the garden. Hiding from the stooges was getting to be a hard task when your growing to a bigger height…and size. "Your Father has requested a family emergency gathering in the king's hall!"

Rolling his eyes, riku jumped up and stretched his hand's over his head, and proceeded into the castle. The one thing riku hated to do was going to his father's boring lecture. "Hurry, Hurry!" his brother who looked way to young to be even be knowing some 'crisis' jumped up anxiously with a clock. Something was wrong with one of his arms, riku noticed, it looked to deformed. The boy had white silver hair, just like himself but in a more shorter length, and had pale white skin. His little brother was an exorcist for the town, always jumping to the opportunity to escape their father's rage, along with his security, Kanda. Somehow, I don't think he would mind to baby-sit that twerp any way's.

"Hurry!" Allen cried. "Dad is going to have a fit!" he vanished around the corner as the double doors to the entrance was swung open.

Riku sighed…this was going to be one of those days. If father calls a meeting, then someone was bound to die today, so it would have to start with the knowing of who will die. Little did riku know, this family meeting was all centered on him.

The double doors open and riku flinched at his name being yelled.

"Riku!!" Uh-oh, riku thought, What did I do now?

Sighing, riku threw himself into the meeting room and sat down next to the shivering Allen. Kanda stood behind the boy, putting on a serious face as he placed a comforting hand onto Allens shoulder. Riku smiled at the scene, then it vanished once he heard his father grumble under his breath. The king wore a long goddy robe that hung loosely around his body, and his white hair hung loosely behind him.

"King Ansem." A Noble bustled in and bowing down to his father. riku rolled his eyes at the sight of it all, really father, you don't have to be so demanding all the time. riku thought bitterly. As the king whispered into the Noble's ear, He saw allen whisper to Kanda and started to giggle. Riku felt a pang of Jealously, when can he have a boy toy?

"Riku" The silver haired boy's blue eyes shot back at his father and arched an eyebrow at the tone he was using. it sounded tired, for the first time father sounded human! "We need to discuss something about Marriage-"

He stopped when Riku cringed at the 'M' word. 'Marriage?!' "What do you mean by that father?" riku said in a clipped tone and narrowed his eyes at the king. "You're not saying-"

"You must get married, my son, before the next Eclipse" his father waved a hand towards riku in dismissal. "I don't care who you pick, as long as that person is human, and it's before the next new moon, then everything will be fine."

"But Father-"

"I have spoken, now get out of here!" The nobles briskly walked towards riku, and towed him out of the meeting room with Allen and Kanda running along. struggling, riku spat at his father's direction with a glare that could kill the weak.

"You'll pay for this!!" Riku yelled before the double doors sealed once more, he caught a glance at one of the nobles smirking at him. His red hair just escaping the top of his hat at the triangle tattoos moved with his cheeks as his smirking turned to a cocky smile. He was going to pummel him once he gets a hold of that bastard.

"You okay?" Allen asked, pulling riku's arm with his and walking back to the resting place. the garden is the most sacred area for riku...that's were it held his mother's tomb stone. they walked on and the heavy rock with the ancient script writing drawn across it, beside the stone held the statue of the crying angle that riku thought, looked just like her in a way. perfect, angelic, and yet Show's sorrow to those that needed to be cried for. She wasn't dead, no, but father just put the tomb-stone their once his mother had disappeared from their lives.

"Who are you going to choose!" Allen said out of the blue. Riku turned a questing look at him. "I got my pick right here-" He moved towards Kanda and wrapped his hands around the older man, as he looked away to blush a scarlet red. Riku chuckled at the odd couple, Allen being so childish and Kanda who hates playing any games, always having a stick up his ass. Yep, their made for each other, riku sighed. Now how am i going to find my Soul Mate? Riku thought.

"Stop Thief!!" Riku heard a woman yell from the other end of the wall. he turned to allen who just shrugged it off and cuddled against the older man, who was blushing a deeper red and mumbled something that mad allen giggle.

"Okay get a room you two." Riku said, rolling his eyes as he turned to take a stroll around the village. The fresh air blew threw the town and past riku, throwing his silver hair into many direction's, his dark blue hooded caped blew violently through, dancing with the musical chimes. He gulped in a huge amount of air, then slowly sighed out loud.

"how the hell am I-oof!" Riku was pushed down by a red blur that passed him in a flash. blinking twice, he turned to the direction the attacker disappeared to, then jumped back up to dust himself off and followed the hooded boy. "Halt!" Riku yelled, a noble saw the prince and stood up immediately to try and capture the culprit.

"Halt in the name of the king!"The noble shouted, but then something the boy did caused riku to go in a awe state. He leaped and flew towards the bridge that was just out of reach for him to follow. he then caught two blue depths that stared at Riku with a glint of amusement, his brown spiked hair was glowing off the sun's rays as the smile reached across his face. then the boy vanished.

Riku shook his head, and ran towards the boy's direction. 'Who is that?!' he thought, 'I haven't seen him around the village...who could he be?' He moved up towards the stair's, passing the over weighed nobles and hid behind the brick walls as he saw the burnet from before. Riku eased dropped at their conversation.

"Sora!" Riku heard a name being called. he stole a peek to find another man standing infront of the pouting boy. they were talking about something that riku could hear. But he strained on.

"The bells...having trouble...food..." Okay, this was not going anywhere soon. Then it started, the nobles cried out in pain as they strained one more step towards the two boys. they greedily gasped for air as they looked towards the direction riku was staring, then yelled out to the boys causing riku to jump back behind the walls.

"Halt!" One of them panted, I belive his name was Pence, was breathing heavily and kneeling on his knee to catch his breath. a chuckle was heard. 'Uh-oh' riku thought 'if thier was one thing Pence hated, was that people who laugh at him, don't usually make it out alive...'

"H-Hey!" Pence yelled out, gasping in air as they looked onward "Stop….laughing….at us, Damn why do we have so much stairs?!"

the next sentence caused riku to stifle a laugh then gasped at his action. "Umm, if it helps their was only three steps of stair's…" The burnets friend was laughing like a hyena when the rampage began. Riku reached up and touch his lips with shock, did he just laugh? it felt as if a weight that was on him was finally lifted...this boy, sora, i need to meet him.

Then a plan reached into his head...oh yes, he was going to meet him alright, and the whole town will know of him as well. a sly grin reached onto riku's lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

**A/N**

Oooh, I put in some new characters that don't belong in KH, but in D-Gray man…I don't think anyone is a big fan but I sure am! Allen and Kanda is such a cute couple!! But any-who, please review so I am able to post up the next stories…pretty pleas?!

P.S. be prepared to meet two new on comers. XD


	2. The Wanted and The Needed

**A/N**

Huh, I guess their was nothing to do after-all, oh well, So here I am typing you guys another chapter, hope you enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **

I wish I owned my kingdom hearts,

Instead I will have to starve

For nothing in the world will ever be the same

If they made this into a yaoi game

It would be an awesome thing to do

If I could own each one of you

:cries:

I wish.

**Warning**

Yes this is a yaoi story, so if you No-Lik'e then NO-Read'e, thank thee.

* * *

_The Wanted And The Needed_

"Is it a boy?"

"No, no it has to be one of those Locnes monster's."

"What? How many drinks did you get, that's obviously a dragon, Beowulf must have slain it."

The crowd of people were gathering around the town square, creating a circle around the piece of paper that has been baffling them on what was on it. More commotions were heard as they continued to guess what was on the poster, some pointed out that the paper was drawn in color crayon and grew skeptical that it must have been some prank…but then again, their was two Nobles standing next to it, as the family crest pinned it onto the wall.

"It's a bear!" a little girl with red pigtails that was held with pink ribbons and an old worn out dress sang, bouncing towards the poster while holding her mothers hand. "See mommy, I told ya!"

The mother gasped as her other hand was occupied by another girl, who was jumping up and down with her sister. She to had pigtails, but had blue ribbons instead.

"Mommy, tell Rikku that it's not a bear but a monkey!"

"No, tell Yuna that it's a bear!"

"No, it has to be a scare crow…" The mother pointed out, as she cocked her head to the side. This is odd, she thought, it looks as if a child has drawn it. She looked down to see a signature with a big smiley face drawn next to it.

'Drawn and written by: Allen Walter

P.S. I love cookies…and Kanda who is trying to kill me for writing this.'

She sighed, and looked back at the poster. Then gasped. 'Oh, my…' she thought. 'That's not who I think it is…is it?' She looked back and saw their was more poster's, and above them was the same childish writing that was labeled in bold colored print.

'Reward, 3,000 gold pieces

If found, bring back to the castle immediately

Order by

Prince Riku'

She looked back at the drawing and examined it further. It wore a red hood cap flowing down to it's ankles, and was covering the body, it's eye's were aqua blue as the skin was tanish white. But what gave it away was the hair…spiked up in random directions, brownish gold color…their was only one person who looked like that…minus the bear's claws and a pony in the background.

"Yuna, Rikku," she said, looking down at the girls who was playing rock paper scissors. "We need to get going now, hurry." she yanked the girls away from the crowd who was still trying to guess who the picture was in order to get the award. '3000?!' she thought 'is this guy desperate, what did sora do in order to get such a reward on his arrest?!' she briskly walked around the corner, with the two girls flying behind her.

"It a bear."

"Nope, it's still a monkey!"

The castle was once again hiding the sun's raise, casting a shadow over the village where sora and the gang was hanging out in. The area was quiet and peaceful with fireflies buzzing around the garden flower's at it made it glow with light's, giving it a mystical feeling…then it was interrupted by a blur that flashed across the scene.

"Mom, slow down!!" Yuna cried, as she braced her mother's hand with all her might. She did not want to die in such a young age. "You're going over the speed limit!!"

Sweat ran down her face as the gravel crunched under her feet, she ran as fast as her feet could take her as she made another sharp turn, the girls almost died at the sudden movement. Rikku cried in fear, as for Yuna was laughing with glee as they were flying higher and higher from their mother's grasp.

Their mother was determined to reach the orphanage as Rikku screamed, her hand slipped causing her to fly and landed face flat next to their house. Yuna followed suit…but more for the thrill of it, as she laughed away and landing on her bottom with a heavy thud, and bounced near her sister. They watch as their mother made a quick turn and slammed her heel to knock down the orphanage's door.

"Sora!" She yelled, then started to breath shallow breath's as she held onto the door frame for support. The group of boys fell back from their seats causing cards to fly over their heads, chips were also thrown in many direction's as the table was turned over. Sora's eye's were wide with panic as he jumped up and dashed towards the woman.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked, pulling the woman towards the only wooden chair that was still standing. She collapsed in it as Leon gave her a glass of water, then turned to Sora to give him a questioning look. Sora shrugged, also having the same expression Leon wore.

"Umm, Lulu-" Leon began, but was silenced when she put up a hand in order to catch her breath. Once she was calm, everyone was all to anxious to hear what she had to say. Lulu took a deep breath before giving everyone a serious look.

"Sora is wanted by the kingdom." Lulu said, as she perked her hair back into place. Yuna and Rikku peeked over to see what was the big deal of their mother rushing over. "Their's poster's that are hung up in every city block."

"Everyone here is, what deferent's does this-"

"His worth 3000 gold." Lulu said with a clip tone. Everyone gasped, as Sora' face went pale and looked up to the girls that were staring at him. They turned to each other and both girls pranced in, moving by their mother's side. "Girls, you need to wash up for dinner, you're father will have a cow."

"Okay, but first!" Yuna said jumping towards her sister. "We wanted to give you guy's this!" She snatched the folded up poster In riku's pocket, and moved towards Leon with a big smile. Then they both raced back towards their home with the dust cloud following them.

Lulu sighed. "My daughters are turning into criminals…"Getting up from the chair, Lulu gracefully walked out of the orphanage only to stop near the door step. "Be-careful Sora, I think you might want to stay low for a little bit." then left into the night.

Leon cocked his head to the side as he unfolded the piece of paper, then suppressed a laughter by moving his hand over his mouth. Sora grew suspicious as Leon hid the poster behind him, and moved back from the burnet with a smile that grew ear to ear.

"What?" Sora finally asked. Leon just shook his head, as he forced himself a frown but it was no use as the picture kept flashing into his mind. Finally, Leon busted out into a frenzy of laughter as he handed Sora the poster. The burnet snatched it out of his hands and turned to examine the piece of paper.

"It looks just like you!" He chuckled. Sora's face grew red from anger, as his left eye twitch.

"I do not have claws and sharp teeth!" He yelled and pointed at the paper furiously. "And why the hell is their a damn pony next to me!!" Sora then crumbled the paper into a tight ball, and flew it at the older man who was still trying to recover from the art work.

"Okay, don't have to twist your panties in a knot." Leon said, as he bend down to pick up the crumbled paper, and re-opened it careful enough not to tear it. Then gasped as he saw the four digit number written boldly across the wrinkled paper, as the note under it. 'This isn't good.' he thought.

"Huh, what-cha looking at?" A high pitched voice said behind Leon. The man jumped a mile high as he turned to see an yellow orange hair girl that pulled her hands behind her, as she rocked on her heels with a warming smile. The girl cocked her head to the side as she turned to see Sora going into pout mode. "Did I miss something?"

"Sakura, don't ever scare me like that again…" Leon gasped as he forced his heart rate to go back to normal, he looked back at the girl and saw that she was alone. "…Hey, where's you're husband Sharon?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Sakura said, rolling her eyes as she moved towards the living room to clean up the mess of cards and chips. "I seen your picture on the walls Sora-"

"It's not my picture!"

"-And I have to say, it's kinda scary that they are willing to go that far just for one boy…usually they just kill anyone who wear's the same color of clothing." Sakura flipped the table back up as she stacked the pile of cards neatly on the table, then turned to sora with a warm smile that would melt any cold man's heart. "I pray the gods will be merciful to your fate, Sora, it's a huge amount of money…it could make a whole town move out of depression."

The burnet nodded as she moved towards the kitchen to start their dinner, she really didn't mind. In fact, ever since they found her wandering the streets and brought her into the orphanage, she insisted on paying them back by being the cook. They really never did know what happened to Sakura's past, and neither did she for that matter…she was just an empty shell when Leon first seen her. But she still had the smile of an angle, and that made everyone's favorite person to talk to. Then an idea came to Sora as his face brighten up.

"Sora, where are you going?" Leon asked as he seen the boy starting towards the door. Sora turned back with a goofy smile of his, as his next answer caused Leon to go in panic as Sakura gasped and dropped the platter of boiled potatoes.

"I'm going to turn myself in!"

Two minutes later_____

"Is it tight?"

"Yes…very tight…now let me go!" Sora yelled, as he struggled to get free.

"Not until I'm satisfied."

"Leon…is this really necessary?" Sakura asked, as she moved her hand over her mouth in order to stop from giggling. Leon nodded and tighten the string further.

"Okay, you got me tied in a chair!" Sora gasped, "But do you have to tighten the rope until I die from suffocation?!"

"We just need to see if your sane…" Leon muttered. Then the door was knocked down to reveal the doctor that was holding a pair of scissors and a razor sharp stick. The Doctor wore a long black cape, with dark red clothing that seemed to be hiding his body. His face was dead and serious as he stared at the now pale burnet. "Ah, Cid, thank you for coming!"

"I would rather die-" Thunder lit up behind him making Sora whimper and Sakura to run in terror, as she hid in the sanctuary of her kitchen. "-Then miss the chance to meet the boy who saved my daughter." Sora blinked twice before cocking his head to the side.

"This is Cid." Leon said, gesturing to the man that was bobbing his head while moving the objects onto the table. "He is the town's doctor, the noble that you distracted when you stole that purse, was about to rape his daughter-"

"And I am forever in your dept!" Cid walked towards sora with a smile as he took out an object that glimmered in the moon-lights ray's. "Now, let's get started…"

* * *

"Riku!" The voice yelled from the hallway. The silver haired boy was sleeping in his hiding place again…in the middle of the hallway. "Riku-riku-riku-riku-Rhee-E-Ku!!" the voice grew louder as the footsteps was nearing the corner of where the boy was sleeping.

"Rhee- oh, their you are!"

"Get…off…me, twerp." Riku mumbled under Allen's feet. The little boy smiled as he jumped off with glee and landed on his toes, then turned to face the pissed of Prince. "What the hell do you want!" Riku yelled at the watery eye boy.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to play with me…" He cried. Riku felt a pang of guilt as he turned from the teary boy. Riku huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, then glared back at the boy.

"Where is you're boyfriend, what's his name, Panda?"

"Ka-nda!" Allen corrected, then bobbed his head back and forth as he raise his arms to spin in a circle. "And for your information, he is guarding my beautiful art work!" He smiled up at Riku who seemed even more pissed off then before, if that was possible. Allen backed away slowly, before running away screaming in terror.

"Beautiful art work my ass." Riku murmured, as he took a glance at the poster in his hand. "I would bet that he would be piss of as I am, seeing this crap." He walked towards the window as he saw the crowd of people talking away about hunting a bear down to get the award. 'At this rate, I will have to hunt him down myself.'

"Oh, and Riku I almost forgot!" Allen popped his head around the corner with a nervous chuckle. "Father gave you a little help on…the marriage situation…"

Riku grew tensed. "What did he do." He said in a low hash voice. Allen winced at the tone he used on him, it reminded him a lot like Kanda, sigh, after this he better have some time with his lover.

"Umm…"Allen hesitated, as he hid more behind the corner.

"Spit it out!" Riku yelled. His patients was running thin, as the curiosity to what his father was doing was burning, and Allen's long silenced was only feeding the flames. "What did he do?!"

"Well…" Allen continued. " Father posted up the news all over the kingdom as well…and now, well…you take a look for yourself." He gestured towards the corridor and Riku stormed in, pushing through the doors with an angry look, then it slowly turned to furry as he saw what was in front of him.

"Their he is!" A huge mob of girls were screaming his name. "Pick me, pick me, oh please!!" Their was no stopping him now, he was going to kill his father for this, even though it was illegal and impossible to do in many levels.

"Umm, Riku…where are you going?" Allen said, running after the silver haired boy. Riku stormed off towards the stair's as he glared at the double doors in front of him. "Riku you okay?"

* * *

"Yup, his okay." Cid called from the living room two hours later. "He is just hungry, but other than that, there is nothing wrong with him."

"I could have told you that!" Sora yelled from his seat, as he struggled to untie the rope that was now rubbing against his skin. "Now let me go!!"

"Okay, so your okay in the head…" Leon said, looking at the burnet who was now free by Sakura who 'Accidentally' dropped her knife near the rope. "…but why turn yourself in?"

"Well, like Sakura said-" Sora threw on his red hood over his shoulder's as he looked at the three people who had a blank expression on their face. "-It could make the whole town out of depression, so if I turn myself in-"

"We collect the reward and you get arrested, No, NO, and NO, we are not risking it!" Leon yelled then stopped when he saw the empty space where sora stood, and the curtains dancing gracefully in the wind. Cid coughed to break the awkward silence as Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"You talk to yourself too much." Sakura pointed out as she turned to the kitchen to start dinner again. Leon was irked as he stormed after the burnet. He never thought of it before, but he was like a father to Sora, always making sure he stayed out of trouble…so why would he have to make it so damn hard to stay away from the trouble.

Cid started packing as he noticed Sakura throwing on her own red hood. "You going somewhere?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow to her. She looked at him with a warm smile, and nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Oh to get more vegetables." Sakura said, putting her basket up to show the bruised up potato's. "We ran out of food when-oh, Hello." Cid turned to see two men in the shadow's, their detail's where obscured from the darkness. Sakura gasped as they approached towards the light, as Cid stepped in front of the girl with a calm smile on his face.

Two Nobles Walked into the light, as their metal gear shimmered in the gleam. Their was something about them that seemed off, Cid noted. Sakura backed away slowly as she clasped her hands in front of her chest, and a frown was formed on her lips.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Cid asked with a nonchalant tone. Even though he was screaming in panic in the inside, he kept up the calm expression. The nobles looked at each other before proceeding into the orphanage with their weapons readied in their hands. Cid grew rigid under their glares, 'oh crap…'

"Cid, Look out!!" Sakura screamed in pure terror as the Nobles charged forward. A flash of red crossed her vision as she screamed once more, as it echoed the night causing Lulu and Wakka to run towards the orphanage in their PJ's.

"Is everything okay in -Aghh!" Lulu screamed as Wakka embraced her and turned his Wife from the sight. 'oh god no.' he thought.

* * *

A/N

Well, how was it? It's not over yet, so plez _Review for this story In order to know how I am doing in my writing Good/ Bad/ I'm going to beat the crap out of MadWorldZ for talking to long in the A/N? Thanks for reading! _


End file.
